1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable information recording medium and an information recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in an image forming apparatus, it is possible to install an application platform (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “platform”) including an Application Program Interface (API) that is open (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-079211). In such an image forming apparatus in which the platform is installed, it is possible to install, on the platform, an application program (hereinafter, simply referred to as an “application”) created using the API.
In the related art, a platform is distributed in such a way that it is recorded in an insertable and extractable recording medium such as a Secure Digital (SD) card (hereinafter, simply referred to as an “external recording medium”).
On the other hand, there is an application installed on a platform that has a function of writing, in a file or the like, information that is generated during execution of a process. As a place to which such a file is stored, a storage part such as a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) or a platform that an image forming apparatus has or an external recording medium used to distribute an application is used in the related art. Since a HDD has a large storage capacity, a HDD is suitable as a place in which information is written. However, after an image forming apparatus having the HDD enters a power saving state, power supply to the HDD is stopped. Therefore, in particular, as for such an application that operates also during the power saving state, an external recording medium is used as a place in which information is stored. Thus, an external recording medium is used (as a distribution medium) to distribute a platform or an application, and also, (as a storage part) to store information, in the related art.
Note that, in the related art, a platform is allowed to start only in a case where an external recording medium is inserted in an image forming apparatus, for the purpose of preventing unauthorized copying of the platform, or the like. Therefore, in a state when the platform is being operated, a state of the external recording medium being inserted is guaranteed. Therefore, an application can determine that an external recording medium is present, and thus, can use the external recording medium to store information therein.